


Paradise (what about us?) [fanvid]

by mysterytour



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, M/M, Within Temptation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:40:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26272744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysterytour/pseuds/mysterytour
Summary: A vid about Ash's identity, Michael's relationships and a smattering of Culmets. Set to some exciting metal.
Relationships: Hugh Culber/Paul Stamets, Michael Burnham & Philippa Georgiou, Michael Burnham/Ash Tyler | Voq, Michael Burnham/Mirror Philippa Georgiou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Paradise (what about us?) [fanvid]

**Author's Note:**

> Repost as I did a massive re-edit.


End file.
